One Shots & Dabbles
by Vezulow
Summary: Title says it all, One shots and dabbles about R5 & Austin & Ally. I don't what else to say. Rated M
1. Rosslington 1

**So this is a Rosslington One shot - THIS IS RATED M so you have been warned. **

I awaken and smile as I feel his warm arms wrapped around me. I can't help but to smile. I am surrounded by his love and the warmth his body gives is wonderful. I lean down into the crook of his neck and take in his scent.

Even after countless hours of non-stop sex, he still smells of his amazing scent, a mix of citrus and musk. The way he smells drive me crazy. The only thing I can do is smile as I am so lucky to have him all to myself. I turn my head and look at his brown hair as he sleeps.

He's something special. After six years of being together I finally had him. He was mine and I was his. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body. I watched his body one last time before I let my slumber fade in.

Hours later, I awake. I don't feel his heat beside me. I flip the covers back and wince as the cold air hits my naked body. I don't bother putting any clothing on. I walk into the bathroom for a piss and make my way into the living room.

"Ratliff?" I ask.

"In here," I hear him say.

I smile when I see my lover in the kitchen making breakfast. I loved him to bits and there was nothing that was going to come between us. I walk up to him and grab his waist and cling to his backside.

He turns his body before capturing my lips in a kiss. I moan into the kiss and grip his back gently. I can feel my cock growing and so can he.

He pulls away before giving my cock a quick stroke before speaking.

"Hold on babe", he starts, "let's eat first."

I smile as he turns the stove off. He pulls the food from its position and begins to serve it.

We take our seats at the table and eat our breakfast.

As we finish we both stand. I now have the chance to take in all his glory once again. I smile as his naked ass and cock comes into view. The brown hair that is on his head and that covers his happy trails and the remnants of his shaven crotch and balls.

He can see me staring at his body and he smiles before walking over to me. He leans down and places a single kiss onto my lips.

I moan into his mouth as I deepen the kiss and battle with his tongue. He moans and bites down onto my tongue and I began to grind my cock into his.

We both moan as out cocks touch. Ratliff pulls from my mouth and begins to kiss and attack my neck. I moan out loud before letting my legs swing around his legs. He continues to attack my neck.

He bites down and I cry out. He continues to kiss and make my body go into a spasm.

"Oh hh ohh Ratliff," I cry out.

I pull my body from his and drop to my knees. I take into to view the seven inch cut cock. I grip the cock and lets my finger dance over the meat.

He moans softly and that gives me the go ahead. I pull my hands from cock and let my tongue roll over his head.

"R-R-R-Ross," he moans loudly.

I smile up to him and let my mouth slip onto his cock and pull up and down. I bob on his cock before pulling from it.

He groans and it softly turns to a moan as I cup the balls that hang below his cock. He grip them and give them a hard rub before taking them into my mouth.

I suck and lick them separately before stuffing them both into my mouth. A suck a little more before going back to his cock. I lick the head before sliding down and licking it from tip to base.

He moans more before gripping the back of my head. He grips my head and begins the thrust his cock into my mouth. I feel my throat being stretched and I start to gag.

I love Ratliff so much and I will do anything I have to prove how much I love him. I continue to suck as I feel his cum leak from the cock. I take as much as I can from his cock and feel his cum filll my throat. I take as much as I can down but a little leaks.

I pull from his cock, and smile at him. He moans as he looks at my cum filled mouth and kisses me.

I deepen the kiss before grinding into him. He moans out loud.


	2. Rockliff 1

"Rocky?" questioned Ratliff.

Rocky turned his head to see his band mate and best friend and just looked away. No one knew it but Rocky wanted Ratliff all to himself, but for him he was with Ross.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Ratliff.

Rocky turned his head and looked into the brown orbs of his best friend.

"You chose Ross over me," Rocky simply stated.

Ratliff was taken aback by what the younger boy had just said. Ratliff never knew Rocky felt that way for him. Rocky walked over to Ratliff and glazed his face.

Ratliff smiled before gripping Rocky's body and rubbing his back. The two boys didn't have to worry about anyone else finding out. They were at the Hollywood Records studio and everyone had gone on a break, so that gave them a solid hour to be to themselves.

Rocky wanted Ratliff and he didn't care if he hurt Ross in the process. Rocky couldn't take Ratliff sliding his hand down his back. The younger boy leaned down into Ratliff's face and place a subtle kiss onto his lips. Rocky could sense the moan that wanted to leave Ratliff's mouth.

With their lips still attached, Ratliff deepened the kiss. He bit down onto Rocky's lips and asked for entrance to the warm cave he wanted. Rocky didn't hesitate to open his mouth. He moaned around Ratliff's tongue and began to explore his brother's boyfriend's mouth.

Ratliff was in heaven. He was torn between Ross and Rocky. He liked them both and after this little event things were defiantly going to get heated between the family. Ratliff walked closer to Rocky and began to slide his body against Rocky's.

Rocky could feel his erection threating to burst from its confines. He wanted nothing more than to have his cock buried deep inside of Ratliff's warm heat. Rocky pulled his mouth from Ratliff before messing with his erection.

Ratliff took the signal and gripped the cloth covered cock into his hands. He gripped it hard and began to give it ginger strokes.

Rocky moaned softly.

Ratliff continued to stroke the cock through the clothing until Rocky loosened his belt and pulled down his pants. Ratliff stood in shock as he took in the sight of the hard eight inch cock. Ratliff wanted it and he wanted it now.

He lowered himself to his knees before sucking on the boxer clad cock. He licked it from tip to base and pulled from the cock.

He once again made his way to Rocky's mouth and place a single kiss to his lips. Ratliff pulled from Rocky's lips before continuing down to his neck. Rocky moaned as Ratliff left his marks all over the younger boy. Ratliff continued south to Rocky's nipples.

He took the right into his mouth and bit down on the nub. He used his empty hand to tweak and pinch the left one. Rocky was in heaven. He had never expected this to happen. Ratliff pulled from the nipples before kissing his way down the younger boy's stomach.

Ratliff was once again face to face with the cloth covered cock. He smiled up at Rocky before pulling the boxer briefs down and engulfing the cock into his mouth.

Rocky moaned loudly as Ratliff's heat touched his cock. Ratliff smiled. He pulled from the cock before licking the head. He ran his tongue over the piss slit and behind the head before kiss the head. He licked it from tip base and once again sucked the cock.

Ratliff glided his mouth on the piece as if it was a lollipop. He used his tongue to encircle every inch of the cock. Ratliff took all eight inches into his mouth stopping once he hit the trimmed bush of Rocky. He pulled up before quickly gulping down.

He could tell Rocky was close. He pulled from the cock and made his way to his balls. Ratliff instantly took both of them into his mouth and sucked hard. He could feel the small stands of hair gliding across his tongue. Rocky moaned.

Ratliff pulled from the balls and gipped the cock once again with his mouth. He bobbed quickly on the cock until Rocky released his load into the eager mouth. Ratliff continued to suck the softened cock until he milked it for everything it was worth.

He pulled from the cock before smiling at Rocky. He stood and made his way behind Rocky.

Rocky moaned as Ratliff pushed his cloth covered cock against his bare arse. Ratliff moaned into to Rocky's ear.

"You want this cock?" he asked.

Rocky simple pushed his arse back into the cock. Ratliff smacked it one good time, causing Rocky to yelp. Ratliff moaned before pulling his clothing down in one swift motion. Ratliff stood naked showing off his powerful seven inch cock.

He wasted no time in pushing the cock into Rocky's awaiting hole. Ratliff was amazed at the warmth and heat the hole provided for his cock. He thrust deep into Rocky.

"Fuck me, Ratliff, make me your bitch," moaned Rocky as Ratliff guided his cock into the hole.

Ratliff moaned as he heard the orders and he quickly obligated. Ratliff soon began to thrust fast and quick into the hole. He pulled out and laid himself across the floor of the booth. He turned to Rocky as said, "You know what to do."

Rocky smiled before straddling his hips across Ratliff's lower half. He lowered his aching hole over the cock and began to ride. He went up and down fast, going down to meet the upward thrust of Ratliff. Ratliff was close. He gripped Rocky's hard cock and began to stoke as Rocky clenched his arse.

The clenching proved to be too much for Ratliff and he let his orgasm watch over his body. He pushed deep into Rocky and released moaning loudly.

Rocky came as a result of Ratliff's hand gripping his cock. Rocky collapsed onto Ratliff and began to grind their softening cocks together as the made out. Rocky kissed Ratliff once more before pulling from the older boy.


	3. R5Niffer

**Okay R5Niffer, here is your request. I know it isn't that long, but it's like 1 in the morning, so there may be a few mistake in it. This is rated M, which you all should know by now. **

**I am still taking request (She the chapter before this) **

**please take the time to fill out the form. It helps me to better understand what the story you want. It's a lot easier to write to a plot that's already created than to create one and find ideas to carry it out. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't be afraid to request one and review. **

**BTW - they do not have to be boy/boy. You can request whatever your heart desires. I ship pretty much everything there is to ship for R5 and Austin & Ally. **

**I talk to much, but you guys love me anyways. Thanks for reading and leave your reviews in the box below.**

* * *

It was a regular day in Miami, Florida. The sun was shining over the city. Austin turned in his sleep as he suggled into the warm chest that was beside him. The smaller boy loved being wrapped into his boyfriend, Dez's arms. There was no place he'd rather be.

Dez could feel Austin move across his chest and could do nothing but smile as he opened his eyes and saw the mop of blonde hair moving on his body. He loved having Austin in bed with him, and he loved having Austin as a lover. Dez felt Austin move on his chest and, he let his arms drape around Austin.

Austin moaned softly as he felt Dez wrap his warmth around him. He enjoyed being wrapped in the warmth. It made him never want to leave, but he had to. As much as Austin hated leaving, he knew he had to get to the recording studio. He had to record a few new tracks for his new album.

Dez's eyes fluttered open as he felt Austin beginning to sit up. He turned his head to the alarm clock, and moaned as he saw the time. It was already time for Austin to leave. It just seemed like they were together for five minutes. Dez hated watching Austin leave, taking his warmth with him.

Austin flipped back the sheets of the bed, and let the sunlight touch his naked body. Austin and Dez weren't new to sex. The two would attack each other like rabbits at every chance they got. Austin stood from the bed, and Dez could do nothing but moan slightly.

He could feel his cock begin to harden at the sight of his lover. Dez watched in amusement as Austin's perfect toned body flexed with each step he took. He loved to watch as the blonde hair atop his head moved with his every move and the way his cock and balls hung at the perfect angle.

Dez closed his eyes, and he couldn't help but think about the events that took place the night before.

Dez was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone kissing at his lips. He knew who it was and, was eager to allow full access to each and every inch of his mouth. Dez could feel Austin's cock twitching against his bare chest, and he wanted to do something about it.

He turned his head towards the clock and decided that Austin could be a few minutes late.

Dez moaned into the kiss as Austin explored his mouth. He could feel his erection throbbing underneath the sheets. He wanted so badly to bury his cock deep within Austin, like he normally did. He pushed his body upward as he felt Austin's tongue dance around his mouth.

Austin pulled from Dez's mouth before allowing his naked cock to slap across Dez's face. Dez knew what Austin wanted and, didn't hesitate to open his mouth for the hard erection that touched his face. Dez let his tongue dance across the head of the cock as he heard the sharp moans leave Austin's mouth.

Dez was proud of himself. He could make Austin melt under his touch and, that was what he planned on doing.

Dez gripped the cock with one of his free hands and began to lightly jerk the cock as his tongue circled around the head. Dez pulled his hand from the cock before allowing half of the erection to enter his mouth. He let his tongue run across every inch of it while he bobbed up and down.

Austin was in pure bliss. He had never experienced anything this good. Even the sex wasn't this good. He moaned softly as he felt Dez slip his tongue into his piss slit. He was loving each and every moment of this, but he didn't want to wake his parents by moaning loudly.

Austin could see Dez's cock tenting the sheets covering his body. Austin let his hand trail to the end of the sheets and pulled them back, giving him a full view of his body.

Ross marveled at the hard seven inch cock that glistened with precum. He loved feeling it inside of him but loved it even more when he could feel the red pubic hair rub against his mouth. Ross loved wrapping his pert lips around it and having his tight hole being stretched by it.

Dez was taken off guard when he felt the sheets being pulled from his body but even more surprised when he felt Austin's warm hand wrap around his cock. He wasn't going to complain, but he would much rather have it inside his tight arse or the warmth of his mouth.

Dez licked the six inch cock from tip to base before pulling off with a loud erotic pop. That pop only turned Austin on more as he let his body sink down to straddle Dez's hips. Austin could feel his lover's hardness pressing against his entrance. Austin needed this, and he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

He let his body sink over the erection. His face curled in pain as he never grew accustomed to having the hard and thick seven inches inside of him.

Moments later, Austin could feel his lust grow. He pulled up from the cock and back down hard over the cock as he let out a quiet moan.

Dez was in pleasure. He could feel his cock stretch his lover's hole and the warmth that caused his pleasure to increase. Dez forced his body upward as he met the downward thrusts of his lover. Dez, with teenage hormones coursing through his body, knew he wasn't going to last long.

He gripped Austin's cock with a hard grip and began to jerk the smaller boy as he fucked upward.

Austin could feel his orgasm approach him, and he knew Dez was close. He clenched his muscles and moaned as Dez slid his hand over his cock. Austin moaned as he felt his orgasm watch over his body. He painted Dez's chest with his cum before being filled.

The tightness of Austin's hole proved to be too much for Dez. He pushed into the hole once more before exploding inside his lover. He pushed deep within and could feel his cock throb and contract as he emptied his seed.

Austin leaned down and placed a kiss to Dez's lips before quickly getting dressed and heading to the studio. He grabbed his keys and jumped into the car. He looked at the time, and he knew that Jimmy would be giving him a long conversation.

Austin couldn't help that his boyfriend was so sexy or the fact that his hormones drove him wild. He pulled from his driveway and prepared himself for the lecture he was about to get for showing up twenty minutes late to his eight o' clock schedule.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave your reviews and comments!**


	4. ilovekick4ever1997

It was a quiet night in downtown Miami. For once in over ten years, the moon's light shone of the city like a white blanket. The occupants of the city lived to see nights like this, but they were all asleep in their beds. Ally Dawson turned in her bed as the light filled her room. The only thing she could see inside her mind was Austin Moon. She smiled in her sleep and let the dream world take over. Austin Moon had just fallen asleep. He could picture him and Ally under the moon watching the light coat the city.

Austin's body lay still as the white light shined through his window. The light reflected from the mirror of his dresser and shone across his face in the perfect way. The white moon light lined his face in all the right ways. The light was the perfect accent for the light brown orbs inside his eyes. The sight in the bed was something beautiful. Blonde hair was spread across the boy's head and white light on the boy's bare chest. Anyone in their right mind would jump at the thought of having Austin, but he only had one girl on his list.

The night quickly changed into another sweltering day. How could something so beautiful be taken away so fast? The moon was replaced by the sun that sent its warmth across the world, but it seemed as if Miami got all of it. They rarely got a winter and they hadn't had snow in over twenty years. It was something strange, but the Miami residents paid no attention to it.

Ally awoke as she felt the sun burning her eyelids. She had no problem with getting up early. She turned her head and smiled at her alarm clock. It never failed. Every day she would awake approximately twenty minutes before her alarm was set to go off. There was never a day that she missed it. She let the sleep roll from her eyes as she stood from her bed and wrapped her hair into a small bun. She walked from her bed to her dresser. She didn't have anything of major importance, but she like to look good around him.

Austin awoke as the noise of his spaceship alarm clock rang. He loved waking up to the alarm, but knew he would enjoy waking up next to Ally even better. He let his hand stumble upon the snooze button and wasted no time in pressing it. As the alarm ended, he stood from his bed and continued to the small bathroom that was attached to his room. He stepped in front of the mirror and smiled as his vision was flooded with his teenage body. Austin had nothing be ashamed about. He had the perfect shape and build along with the blonde hair the covered his head.

The abs that covered his stomach were an added bonus. Austin smiled at his body and let his hand grip the toothbrush from the container inside his bathroom. He gripped the brush in one hand and the paste in the opposite hand. He picked up the paste and quickly spread it across the bristles of the brush. He let the brush slide under the water for a moment before bringing the mixture to his mouth. He quickly let the mixture fill his mouth as he brushed. It only took mere seconds for him to complete his brushing.

He slid his brush back under the water and quickly filled his mouth with the mouth wash that sat atop his sink and gargled before spitting the mixture into the sink. Austin grabbed a small square towel and quickly wet it with the warm water that flowed from the faucet. He twisted the water from the towel and brought it to his face. He wiped the white sudsy mixture from his face and walked from the bathroom. He opened the door to his closet and began to quickly decide what he wanted to wear for the day. He didn't want to wear anything that was too snappy, but he wanted to impress her.

After what seemed like hours, Austin finally decided on a black shirt with white skulls on it with black skinny jeans and his favorite pair of black vans. Austin stood in front of his mirror and took one look at himself before making his way to sonic boom. He walked from his closet and stepped into his room and grabbed his phone before quickly stepping into the heat of Miami. Austin didn't have to worry about his parents as they were always away on business. It was just him and a big empty house.

Ally smiled when she settled on something she liked. She slipped into the flowery dress and brown flats and took one look at herself in the mirror. She smiled as the brown curls fell down her back. She stepped into her room and quickly grabbed her songbook and made her way back into the family's store, Sonic Boom. As she stepped into the store she could feel her heart heat up when Austin walked through the door. She knew there was nothing that could keep her from him. She was somewhat embarrassed, but she knew Austin was for her.

Austin wasted no time in walking into the store. The moment he stepped into the store, he saw the beauty that he loved. He walked into the store and could see nothing but her inside the store. He couldn't help himself from watching the way she didn't move, as if she was thinking the same thing he was. As seconds passed the two were finally side by side, and it felt awkward for them both. The two stood silently before Ally decided to be brave and break the ice.

"You want to hear the new song?" she asked.

Austin could feel the excitement raise in his body, and his child like senses began to jump. He began to jump up and down and scream at the thought of a new song. Ally watched as he moved around the shop. She couldn't help but smile at the way he moved. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. Austin noticed the way customers of the store were watching him jump around, so he decided to stop. He quickly grabbed Ally by the hand, and up the stairs they went.

Just as Austin's hand touched hers, Ally could feel the spark, the sensation, and the love she had for Austin. She gladly allowed him to grip her hand, and the entire rush up the stairs, she couldn't help but smile. The two soon stepped into the practice room. Austin loved the room. The perfect shade of blue on the walls and the giant A that perched from the wall. Austin took a seat in front of the piano and waited for Ally to come sit next to him. Ally had a hard time trying to define herself with Austin. The only thing she could focus on was the blonde beauty that sat in front of her.

Soon, she found herself sitting next to Austin. She could feel his warmth radiating from his body. She wanted so badly to just lean down and peck his lips, but instead she picked up the headphones that laid across the piano and placed them on Austin's head. Austin loved the feeling of Ally's hand in his hair. He wanted to tell her but didn't know how. Ally soon removed her hands from Austin's body and let them travel to the small iPod that was placed on the table in front of them. She let her finger guide to the song, and within seconds Austin could hear the song.

Austin's face was a mix of confusion and sadness. He hated the song, and there was only one way he could tell Ally. As the song ended, Austin pulled the headphones from his ears. He turned his face to see Ally smiling.

"So, what'd you think?" she asked.

Austin could feel the sadness kick in. He never wanted to hurt her feeling, but he had to tell her that the song wasn't for him. He looked into her chocolate orbs and frowned. He had to tell her and there was no way of sugar coating it.

"Ally, it's a great song, but I hate it."

Ally could feel the tears falling from her eyes. That was the only song she had written about how she felt about him, and he said he hated it. Ally didn't know want to do. She stood from the bench and pulled Austin up as well. Austin could feel the guilt and hurt fill his body. This is what he wanted to avoid. He looked Ally deep into the eyes, and he knew what she wanted. He smiled slightly before speaking.

"I'm sorry," he said before walking from the door of the room.

Austin could feel small tears fall from his eyes. He never wanted to hurt Ally. He loved Ally with all his heart and he never meant to do anything that would erupt her. He quickly walked back to his house. Once he arrived, he opened the door and loudly slammed it. He walked to his room and laid in his bed. He didn't have anything to do, and he wanted to give Ally her space before he caused any more problems.

The day has darkened and it is now nearing nine. Austin still laid awake in his bed thinking about the events that happened earlier. He still didn't know what to do with himself. He stood from his bed as he heard a knock from the door. He walked down the stairs of his house and made his way to the front door. He opened it and the site he saw was something he would have never expected.

Ally stood on his doorstep with sympathy written all over her face. Austin stepped from the door and allowed to enter. He gripped her hand and led Ally to the living room of the house. The two both took their seats before Ally just collapsed with tears falling from her eyes. Austin let her cry into his shoulder as his hand slide across her back in a circular motion.

Ally loved the feeling of Austin's powerful hand on her. She knew she looked like a giant chicken, but she had to let them out. She looked Austin into his eyes and could see the love he had for her. She sat up from his shoulder and placed a single kiss to his lips.

Austin was taken completely off guard. He would never expect Ally to do something like this. He didn't expect it, but he wasn't going to turn up the chance. As Ally's lips touched Austin's, Austin let his tongue slide across the bottom of her lips, deepening the kiss. It was something magical for Ally to finally feel Austin. She quickly let her mouth fly open to accommodate his probing tongue. Ally knew she wanted and needed more. She let her hand trail to Austin's leg. She let her hand slide upward and she didn't stop until she felt the hardness underneath the multiple layers of clothing.

Austin could feel Ally pressing against the growing bulge inside his underwear. He trusted up slightly, looking for more friction, and he got just that. As he pushed up Ally let her hand push down. Austin moaned softly before pulling from Ally's mouth. He quickly let his mouth travel to her neck. He sucked the skin into his mouth and wasted no time in marking the girl. Austin wanted more. He had to feel the inside of her, and that was just what he was going to. Austin kissed her lips slowly as he let his hands travel to the hem of her shirt.

Austin quickly lifted the shirt over her head leaving her in a black bra. Austin could feel himself pulsate as he looked that the beauty below him. He let his hands travel down to the round mounds atop of Ally's chest. He took each one into his hand and squeezed hard. Ally let out a slight moan. Austin pulled his hands from her breasts and let them slide around her body. He found the straps of the bra and quickly undid them. Once the straps were unclenched, he simply let the bra slide from Ally's body.

Ally moaned softly as Austin took each of her naked nipples into his mouth. She loved the feeling and pleasure she received from his intoxicating tongue. Austin continued to lick across her naked chest and groaned as he felt a hand grip his hardness. He moaned as he felt the hand start to slide up and down over the cloth covered cock. He knew Ally wanted him, and he wanted her. He let his hand come to the button of the black jeans he wore and quickly undid them. He let them fall to his knees and he was left in nothing but a pair of red boxer briefs.

Ally couldn't help but moan as she felt the boxer brief clad muscle. She wanted it inside of her so badly. Ally let her hands travel from Austin's cock to the waistband of the underwear. She let her hand slip into the underwear, and she quickly let them pool around his knees. Austin moaned as he felt his erection become free. He never thought that he would ever get this hard. Only Ally got him this way. He let his face come to her lips, and he placed a peck to her lips before licking his way down to the waistband of her jeans.

He let his finger fumble with the button before pulling it from the jeans. In once swift motion, he pulled the jeans and underwear from Ally's body. He was left standing to admire the sight in front of him. Austin could feel himself throb as Ally's stroked his seven inch length. He loved the feeling and the pleasure he received from Ally. He let his body slide to the floor of the living room. He could feel the want inside of Ally's body, and when he stood he slowly made his way over to her naked body.

Ally moaned as she felt the hardness of Austin touch her legs. She could do nothing but moan. She wanted him inside of her and she would do anything to stop the teasing and get onto the actual sex. Austin saw he need, and couldn't help but stroke his cock. He used his hand to grip the hard muscle and bring it to Ally's entrance. He could feel the heat coming from it. He lightly pressed into the hole and could hear her moan.

"A-a-a-a-Autin!" she moaned loudly.

Austin could do nothing but smile and moan lightly as he felt his cock slipping into her body and hearing her moan his name. Ally's inside felt nothing like he had ever expected. They felt better. Better than cotton candy at the fair. He wanted to savor this forever, and he knew Ally was something special.

He lowered his body to her heat. He looked at her with quickly before letting his tongue slide into the hole between her legs. Austin could feel her twitch as his tongue touched her warmth. Austin continued to let his tongue dance over her vagina and he began to force his tongue deeper and deeper.

"Austin, ngh!" Ally moaned out loudly.

Austin smiled as he heard his name leave Ally's mouth. He used a free hand and let it grip her heat. He let the palm rub against her clitoris and he could feel her thrust in his hand. He loved where this way going. He let his index finger trail to her opening and quickly thrust inward. Austin wasted no time in fingering her opening. He rammed his finger hard into the slit and he could feel her body writhing against his. Austin pulled his finger from her body and let his cock rest just below the opening.

He pulled his cock from her body and began to thrust hard into the girl. He trusted his cock deep within her, and could hear the short sputters of speech she spoke. Austin knew she was in pleasure and he knew the walls of her vagina were doing something to his cock that his hands never could do. He slid back and forth as he let his cock fill her. This was the best feeling anyone could have, and he would never give it up.

"Uhhh Austin, R-r-r-right there," moaned Ally.

Austin moaned as he heard the stuttering in her voice. Austin was beyond pleasure. He wanted to be buried deep within her. He pushed his cock into her vagina, and he could feel the warmth and tightness of her opening. He pulled from her opening and forced himself back in, hitting her in all the right places.

"Harder, h-h-h-harder" she moaned.

Austin smiled as he heard the next order. He wasted no time in gripping the couch with his bare hands and ramming like there was no tomorrow. The only thing that could be heard was the slapping of his balls against Ally's ass. Ally loved each and every second of the sexual pleasure she was experiencing. She let her hand slide down to Austin's balls and lightly massaged them. She continued to move her hand over his sac before she couldn't be quiet.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

Austin knew she was close, and he was too. He wanted this to last as long as possible, but he knew things had to come to an end. He thrust into the heat one final time before feeling his balls give in. He moaned loudly as his orgasm painted Ally's insides. He could stop it, and there was no way he was wishing it was over. Ally moaned as she felt Austin's cock erupt inside her. That was enough for her to let her juices flow. She moaned as he felt her orgasm come and blend with Austin's. There was nothing that could compare to this moment.

Austin collapsed atop of Ally and looked her deep into her eyes. He kissed her lips before speaking.

"Maybe we should fight more."


	5. MidnightInParis21

Riker watched as his younger brother ran across the beach in noting but the blue and white trunks. Riker could feel his shorts tighten. He wanted him so bad, but he couldn't act on his urges. How would it look for a world class superstar to be in love with his brother? Riker groaned to himself. He had a problem, and the only way it was going to get fixed was by sleeping with his younger brother.

Riker had been given several chances to act on his impulses. Anytime that it thundered, he would run into Riker's bed. The same things goes for if the ground shook. Riker knew he had to stop with these urges, but he couldn't. The way Ross ran across the beach without a care in the world for disaster turned him on.

Ross ran across the beach with the brown football they had brought. The Lynch family was the only family to play football at the beach. Ross knew it was strange to play football at the beach, but he couldn't say no. It was Riker's idea, and he wanted to his older brother happy. Ross didn't know what it was, but he would always get a strange feeling when he was near his older brother. He knew he couldn't be in love with his brother. Could He?

Ross ran pass the marker they set for a touchdown and he quickly began to his victory dance. Riker could do nothing but smile as he watched his brother twist his body in circle. To be specific, he smiled when he saw Ross started to shake his butt, and he watched as it bounced up and down. Riker looked down and noticed he had 'problem' in his lower area. Riker could feel his brain speak to him.

**Great, now you're hard for your brother **

Riker could also hear his heart talking to him. He was torn and the conversation they both had only made matters worse.

**Go and tell him how you feel; you might get lucky**

_NO, you it right there, you are not having sex with your brother, and he's your brother for crying out loud. _

**You know you want him, go get him**

_It's wrong, what will people think of you?_

Riker just wanted to scream and when he did he had the attention of each and every occupant of the beach. Riker looked at them and raised his hand in apology. He had a major problem and there was no way to solve it. If he touched Ross and he didn't feel the same way, how would it affect their relationship as brothers? How could he lose his brother? Riker was torn. He didn't know what to do, but he had to figure something out because the erection in his trunks wasn't going down anytime soon.

Riker looked towards his family only steps away from him. He looked at the distance from the water and tried to judge if he could make it to the water without anyone seeing his erection. He estimated that it would take him three steps to get to the water. He turned his head towards his family and watched as their attention fled elsewhere. He stood from the chair he was sat in and ran those three steps to the water. No one saw him move, but they all heard him make a huge splash in the water.

Ross turned his head and watched as his brother dropped into the water. He couldn't help but stare at the blonde hair that covered his head. It was drenched in water and the way the sun glistened off of it made Ross's heart melt. He let his eyes fall to the brown hair that lined his stomach and navel. Ross so badly wanted to taste the sun kissed skin his brother carried, but knew he couldn't. Ross couldn't let anything like that get out. That would be the end of Austin & Ally, R5, and his career. Ross just groaned to himself and continued to play football.

Ryland watched as Ross turned his head back to the game. He let his vision travel to the site he was watching, and he almost shrieked when he saw the figure Ross had been looking at. He couldn't believe that Ross was looking at Riker for almost ten minutes. Ryland let his eyes travel everywhere around Riker to try to and see if there was anything else Ross could be looking at, but was stunned when there was nothing but Riker, brown sand and bluish green water. He could have been starring off into space, right?

Ryland lifted the ball in his hand and tossed it towards Ross. He watched as Ross missed the ball and fell to the ground. There was something up, and Ryland wanted to know what. He walked over to Ross and picked on his older brother's arm. Ross looked at him as if he was crazy, but he soon got the message his brother was giving him.

Ross stood and allowed Ryland to drag him to away from his family. When they reached their destination Ross looked toward Ryland with a death glare.

"Ross?" Ryland asked in a questioning tone "do you like Riker"

Ross stared at his brother as if he were crazy.

"Of course I like Riker, he's my brother," Ross said.

Ryland stood a little aggravated. He knew that Ross knew what he was talking about. He could see the look on his face the way he said like. Ryland watched his brother's motions, and he could tell that he was nervous about something. Ross stood straight with his hands buried deep within his pockets and sweat dripping from his body. Ryland knew his brother well enough to know that something was off. Ryland just nodded at his brother before walking off. There is something wrong with him, and I'm going find out what.

Ross stood as his nervousness only grew.

**Does he know?**

**How does he know? **

**Man, I'm screwed!**

Ross's mind ran over a thousand scenarios, all ending in him being jobless and a laughing stock to the world. Ross never had thoughts like this, but he was scared, afraid that someone would find out and expose his true love for his brother to the world. Ross never considered himself gay; he just couldn't stand the urge to not look at his brother in a sexual way. He knew it was wrong, and he tried his best to fight it, but he failed miserably.

Riker swam in the water for a while. He sighed a relief as his erection left him. He wanted so badly to close his eyes and think about Ross's sexy body, but he couldn't. His family was around, and what if they saw him. Who knows where rumors would start.

_"Riker Lynch, strokes in front of family"_

Riker could see the headline, and it scared him to death. He just let his mind wonder.

The sun setting and the day was coming to an end. Riker lifted his hand from the water and looked at the sagging skin his possessed. He walked back to the beach and smiled as his family was packing up to leave the beach. Riker,wanting to help, grabbed as much as his arms would carry and walked quickly back to the white van. He loaded everything up, following his siblings and stepped into the van.

They all took their seats and strapped up before Mark took the driver's seat and drove his family home. Who knows when they'd get another free day like this? They had to enjoy it as much as they can. Being in a band, recording TV shows and music was not an easy thing, and everyone knew just how hard it could be.

As Mark pulled into the driveway of the Lynch home, Riker could feel his excitement grow. He would be able to retreat to his room and relieve himself the right way, with pictures of Ross and his dirty underwear and the fantasies that wouldn't go away. Riker knew he had a problem, but he couldn't let them go. Mark parked the van and everyone inside ran into the house. When Ryland walked into the house, he could hear nothing but door slamming shut. He sighed before making his way up to his and Ross's room.

There's nothing else to do, might as well grill Ross about Riker.

Ryland smiled at his remark. He opened the door only to find his room empty. There was no Ross. Ryland let his mind think about it for a moment before he figured Ross was in Riker's room.

Riker smiled when he opened the door to see his younger brother standing at the door. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Today was going to be the chance he got, and he was going to take it. He stepped back and allowed his brother to enter the room and wasted no time in trying to solve why Ross was in his room. Not that he didn't enjoy seeing the sexy beast of a brother he had, Ross never came to him unless something was wrong.

Ross walked to Riker's king size bed and took a seat. Riker quickly followed behind and sat beside his brother. He let his hand circle around Ross's back before speaking.

"Ross, what's wrong?" Riker asked.

Ross didn't know how to explain it or tell his brother he was in love with him. Since he could tell him, maybe he would have to show him.

Ross leaned forward into his brother's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't know what else to do. He pulled back and sat in silence for a moment, and was shocked to see Riker leaning in for yet another kiss. Riker let his lips touch Ross's and he could feel the spark popping off his body. He told his heart and brain to shut up. He was finally going to get his prize.

Ross moved a little closer and let his hand dance across Riker's legs as he deepened the kiss. He let his tongue taste and move around his brother's mouth, and he could feel the erection in his pants threatening to burst them open. Riker moaned into Ross's mouth as he felt the boy grab hold of his half hard cock through the swim shorts he failed to take off. Ross wanted each and every inch that lay beneath the shorts inside of him. Ross pulled away from Riker, as he couldn't breathe and just took his brother into his sights.

He looked at the way his face curved as the way his body was shaped. Ross could have moaned just from the thought of being next to him. Riker took in Ross's state of awe and took his chance to pull Ross's shorts down. Riker was surprised to see his younger brother's naked body. He let his hand slip to the hard column of flesh and wrapped his hand around it. Ross could feel his erection throb in the hands of his brother. He wanted to badly to have it inside of Riker's mouth.

Riker gripped the hard six inch length and let his hand move over the flesh hard. He didn't want to stop, but he could see the need on his brother's face.

"What do you want me to do Ross?" asked Riker in a seductive tone.

Ross couldn't find the voice to speak with. He thrust his hips up and moaned as he felt Riker slide his hand up and down over his cock.

"I-i-i-i-I want you to suck me bro." stuttered Ross.

Riker smiled when he realized that he had his brother right where he wanted him. He could feel his erection wanting to burst from the shorts, but he had special plans for Riker Jr. Riker let his head fall to Ross's crotch. He let his warm breath blow on Ross's head, and he could feel him squirm. He let his tongue touch the tip of Ross's cock and he could feel the pre cum that had gathered there. He slid the head into his mouth and closed around it before licking it hard.

Ross was in so much pleasure.

Riker pulled from the cock and let his tongue lick it from tip to base, tracing the bulging vein on the underside of it.

"r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-Riker," Ross moaned.

Riker smiled as he heard his name leave his brother's mouth. He let his mouth slide back onto the cock and began to quickly bob his head without stopping. He could feel Ross thrusting into his mouth and he could feel the cock touching the back of his throat. He began to shallow the cock, and that sent Ross wild. He began to moan loudly and buck his hips into his brother's mouth. Riker didn't mind because in mere seconds Ross's opening would be filled with his cock.

Riker began to hum around Ross's cock, sending vibrations up the shaft. Ross could feel his orgasm approach. He brought his hips back and thrust them forward hard and as the tip of his cock touched Riker's throat he let his load loose, moaning Riker's name as he came. Riker closed his mouth around the tip and felt as spurt after spurt of cum entered his body. He took each drop and swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling off with an erotic pop. He looked his younger brother in eyes before pulling his body close.

Riker opened his legs and laid back a bit and brought Ross to straddle his cloth covered cock. As soon as Ross touched the cock, he could feel the lust in his body grow. He stood and let his slips to Riker's mouth. He placed the kiss to his lips and let his finger work their way into Riker's swim shorts. Riker moaned as he felt the material fall from his hips. He looked down to see his fat seven inch cock only inches away from Ross's opening. He pushed his body upward and smiled when he heard Ross moan.

Ross was enjoying each and every second of this. After a while he felt his body being dropped onto the cock, and could feel the head being pushed into his body. Ross could do nothing but scream in pain as the cock stretched him farther apart. Riker could hear the screams of his brother. He wanted so badly to stop, but he couldn't. He let his cock enter his little brother and let him grown accustomed to the length and girth of it.

Ross let his hips fly up, leaving only the tip in, before he quickly sat back into the cock. Both boys moaned as the pleasure they were feeling was intense. Ross brought his hips up and wasted no time in thrusting them back down. He didn't want this to end. His inner walls sliding against Riker's hard cock was enough to get Ross hard again.

"uhhhh Fuck me!" screamed Ross as Riker's cock touched his prostate.

Ross was past the point of no return. He could feel his second orgasm approach, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. He slid his up fast before dropping and letting the cock hit him again. He moaned loudly as he felt Riker's hand wrap around his cock. Riker began to thrust upward as Ross rode his cock. Both boys were close, but Ross was closer. Riker thrust up into the heat one final time before Ross exploded, painting Riker's chest. As soon as Ross came, Riker could feel the tightness of Ross's hole clench around his cock.

He slid up one final time and painted Ross's insides with a loud moan.


	6. R5Love

The California sun shined over the city like the perfect blanket. The sun cast amazing shadows and wonder views for all to see, one person had to best view. He had the views of Ross Lynch. Rocky smiled as he felt the slight kick his younger brother gave him. He could do nothing but smile. The way the sun coated his golden hair made their secret relationship worth wild. Rocky would never admit that he had feeling for Ross in front of anyone. They had to keep their relationship a secret, or it could be the end of everything.

Rocky never wanted to make Ross feel like he was being pressured into anything, and he sure as hell didn't want to be the reason he lost his job.

Rocky could nothing but smile. He had to only person he cared about. He was in his grasp, and all he had to do was simply let his arm fall around him. Rocky let his body turn in the bed. He pressed his front side against Ross and wrapped his warmth around the smaller boy. Rocky could help but nibble on Ross's ear. He didn't know what it was, but Ross caused him to do all kinds of strange things. Rocky let his hands fall around Ross's front side and he almost shrieked at what he felt.

Rocky and Ross weren't new to sex. They'd go at like rabbits any chance that they got. It was a wonder feeling that they both loved and enjoyed.

Rocky let his hand grip the hardness over the sheets and smiled when he felt it twitch in his hands. He let his mouth make its way to Ross's ear before speaking softly.

"Looks like someone's excited," said Rocky.

Hearing Ross moan softly was enough to get Rocky's cock to its full length. Rocky knew he had an obsession with his brother, but he couldn't help it. He loved him, and he wanted him to know it. Ross could feel Rocky's cock pressing at his entrance. Neither of the boy decided to wear clothing to bed. Ross pushed his body back on the cock, and he could feel Rocky throb with anticipation. He turned his head and took in his older brother's soft features. The dimples that covered his face, the brown hair that hung messily from his head, and those soft plump limps that would do wonder wrapped around a cock.

Ross moaned as he felt the last one stick a little longer in his head. Rocky was behind him, and he knew what Ross wanted. He always knew what Ross wanted, but he wanted to change things up today. He let his hand slip under the sheets of his bed and he could feel every inch of Ross's six inch cock. Rocky loved putting his hands all over his brother. He let his hand wrap around the length and began to pump it hard. He could hear the short moans and gasps from his brother. Rocky knew he was doing his job, and he couldn't help but feel his erection throb.

Rocky let his hand slide up and over the head, sending chills down Ross's backside. As his hand slid past the erection, he let it rest in Ross's brown pubic hair. Ross shaved every now and then, and Rocky loved that he did. He could feel the base of each hair and it only turned him on more. His hand continued to travel upward. He stop as he felt Ross's nipple under his finger. He used another one to grip it and squeeze hard around the pink nub. Ross could do nothing but moan softly.

Rocky smiled at his younger brother before leaning down and placing a kiss to his lips. Ross didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He let his tongue run across Rocky's lips and was quickly granted access. It was clear to see that Ross was winning the dominance of the kiss, the way he attacked Rocky's mouth. Rocky could feel Ross's tongue probing about his mouth, making its way down his throat. Rocky could do nothing but moan around the tongue. He let his hand travel to the hard eight inch think cock and gripped it hard. He stroked it once before his hand was slapped away by Ross.

Rocky watched Ross intensely as he pulled his lips away from Rocky's mouth. Ross let his body slide closer to Rocky and turned to look down at the boy. Ross let his body press against Rocky's and both boy moaned as their erections rubbed together. There's nothing better than getting that feeling. Ross leaned down and placed a kiss to Rocky's lips before pulling away. He let his hips and cock grind into Rocky, and he could feel the eight inch cock throb. Ross stopped his motions and received a loud groan that quickly turned to a moan from Rocky.

Ross let his tongue lick across the bulbous head of the cock. He let it slip into the slit and the bittersweet taste of Rocky's precum burst across his taste buds. Rocky's face was nothing but a wide O shape. He needed this; he needed this so badly. He moaned softly and continued to let Ross do his work.

Ross let his tongue slide on the underside of the cock tracing the bulging vein that grew there. Ross was amazed at the size of the cock and the vein. He pulled from the cock before taking the head into his mouth. He sucked on the head for a moment before sliding down the cock and bobbing. Ross easily took in six of Rocky's eight inches and began to work it hard. As he sucked, he allowed his tongue to slide around each and every inch.

"F-f-f-f-fuck, baby bro," moaned Rocky.

Ross smiled. That was a new one he had heard from Rocky. He was inspired to take more of his brother down. He closed his eyes and relaxed before letting the final two inches of the cock slide into his mouth. Ross could feel the head touching the back of his throat, and he badly wanted to let it slide from his mouth, but he knew Rocky way enjoying this. He moaned around the cock, as Rocky began to thrust up and down. Rocky was deep into the pleasure now. He didn't care who walked in. He wanted Ross to taste his cum, and that's what he was going to get.

Ross's moans were sending vibrations and chills throughout Rocky's body. Rocky could feel his orgasm approach. He closed his eyes and let Ross suck around the head before releasing his load inside his brother's mouth.

"R-r-r-r-Ross," Rocky moaned.

Ross didn't let go of the cock. He continued to suck the head, and he milked it for everything it was worth. Rope after rope of cum flooded into his mouth, and Ross couldn't let any of it go to waste. He took every drop into his mouth and took each drop down hard. Ross let his hand slip around his six inches and moaned. He turned his head to find a surprise.

Rocky was still hard.

Ross smiled as he saw his brother was still hard. He gripped the cock with his hands and began to jerk it slowly. Ross knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. He leaned over on the bead and said two words.

"Prepare Me."

Rocky smiled and quickly started his work. He placed two fingers in front of Ross's face and he wasted no time in taking them into his mouth. He coated each of them with a generous amount of saliva. He let his tongue slide over each fingers as the left his mouth.

Ross felt the first finger at his entrance. He moaned a little as he felt it push into his tight heat. He was loving every bit of this. Rocky noticed how night he was and didn't hesitate to apply the second finger. Rocky let the wet fingers slide into Ross and he quickly began to pull them back before plunging back in. Ross could feel his pleasure increasing. He need Rocky; and he needed him now.

"I need you Rocky," moaned Ross.

Rocky loved doing this with Ross. He never wanted to just get to it. He always had to tease the younger boy.

"What do what Ross?" asked Rocky in a seductive done.

Ross moaned.

"I want your fat dick inside me,"

Rocky smiled before whispering in Ross's ear.

"I can't hear you bro"

"Je veux votre pôle de graisse à l'intérieur de moi maintenant," screamed Ross.

Rocky had no idea what Ross aid, but it sounded something a fat pole.

Rocky smiled before sitting Ross in a doggy position. He sat behind Ross and let his cock rest against the entrance. He pressed lightly on the opening and felt a felt tear from Ross's mouth. Rocky knew Ross wanted this. He didn't waste any more time. He let his cock slide into the warm heat, and moaned as he felt the tightness. Rocky let his movements stop to allow Ross time to adjust, but after a few minutes he could feel Ross pushing back on the cock.

Rocky took his signal and began to slam into Ross. There was nothing but moans to be heard from both parties coming from the room. Ross was in pure bliss. He could get to waking up to this every morning. He pushed his ass back onto Rocky's cock and moaned as he felt the eight inch monster stretch his insides.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-Fuck Me, Rocky," Ross moaned.

Rocky couldn't help but feel a sense of need. He began to pound into Ross like there was no tomorrow. He let his cock slide in and out of Ross hard. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of ass slapping against balls. Rocky let his body slam into Ross's. If this is what he wanted, he's going to get it. Rocky continued to force his cock into the tight heat until he felt a wave of pleasure cover over his body. He thrust into Ross one final time and he let his entire load go. Ross could feel each rope leaving Rocky's cock. He moaned softly as he felt the cum leaking from his ass. His hand wrapped around his cock, he began to slide it up and down when Rocky slapped it away.

Ross watched as Rocky lowered himself on the six inches. Rocky took the entire thing into his mouth in one motion, which caused a great moan to escape Ross's lips. Rocky let his tongue swirl around each inch of Ross's cock and let his hands massage his younger brother's balls. Ross was in bliss. He closed his eyes and began to thrust into Rocky's mouth. Rocky felt Ross thrust upward and met it with a flick of his tongue.

Ross thrust one last time before Rocky pulled away. He kissed the head before licking it from tip to base, allowing his tongue access to Ross's pubic hairs. Rocky licked the hard cock with a slow pleasure. He let his tongue slide each inch of the cock and began to quickly bob on just the head.

Ross was extremely close.

Ross closed his eyes as Rocky continued to bob on his meat. Ross thrust up and let loose with a large and loud moan.

"I'm coming"

Ross indeed came, letting five ropes of cum slip into Rocky's mouth. Rocky's mouth wasn't as wide, so there was a small amount the slid down the side of his mouth. Rocky smiled at his younger brother before standing and placing a kiss to his lips, sharing his cum with him. Ross took his cum into his mouth and mixed it with the taste of Rocky's. It was almost enough to make him hard again. Ross looked at his older brother's naked body and couldn't help but feel happy. He had to the one thing no one else had, Rocky Lynch.


	7. R5L0V3R

Ratliff was torn between what he wanted. He couldn't be in love with two Lynchs. He needed to figure himself out. He loved Rydel with all his heart, but he dreamed of Riker at night. His heart went to Rydel, but his cock and brain went to Riker. His mind and body were torn for what they wanted, and he didn't know how to decide which one he wanted. He didn't want to hurt either of them, but he had to make a choice. It was either Riker or Rydel. Ratliff couldn't make his mind up. He turned his head to the clock that lay beside his bed and noticed the time. Three in the morning, and he's worrying about his love life. Ratliff closed his eyes and let slumber take over his body.

_Ratliff could feel his body becoming aroused as Riker climbed into his bed. Ratliff could see the blonde hair moving from side to side, and he could feel his bed dipping down. Ratliff wanted to pull Riker closer and let his hand glide all over his body, but decided he would let Riker do the work. He leaned back into his bed and moaned softly as he felt Riker's mouth touch his lips. _

_Riker let his lips rub against Ratliff's before Ratliff parted his mouth. He wanted Riker so badly. He had to have him. Riker let his tongue slide into the mouth, and he began to map around his insides. Riker could taste everything Ratliff had on his tongue, and he would soon be tasting Riker's cock. Riker pulled away from Ratliff's lips and let his hand move to his hair. He pushed the strand of hair back and let his lips place subtle kisses around Ratliff's cheeks and nose. Riker placed a peck to his lips once again before letting his mouth move to Ratliff's chest. _

_Riker smiled at the chest. It was built just the way it should be. Strong and flexible. Riker let his hand move around Ratliff's navel and treasure trail before moving his tongue down to the pink nipples. He took the right one into his mouth and sucked it hard. He let his tongue dance over the bud while his hand abused the left one. He licked around the edges before pulling away and repeating his actions to the left side. He slid the hard nipple into his mouth, and he didn't stop until he felt Ratliff's body let out a soft moan. _

_Ratliff was hard. He couldn't help the feeling Riker gave him, and the fact that he was sitting on top of his erection wasn't helping. Ratliff wanted to pound Riker hard, wanted him to taste his orgasm and wanted him to take his cock into his mouth. Ratliff just wanted Riker to make his body go numb. He could feel his cock throbbing for a release, and he couldn't help but to moan when Riker kissed his way down his chest. It was something magical, and there was no way he was stopping it. _

_Riker let his kisses stop at Ratliff's navel. He dipped his tongue into the opening before pulling his body away from Ratliff's. Riker let his hand hover over his crotch and he let it grip and move across the hard, but soft skin. Ratliff was in bliss. The way Riker moved his hand over his cock was something to live for, but he wanted more. He grabbed Riker's head and pushed it to his crotch and moaned as he felt Riker take in his cloth covered erection. Riker let his hand move to Ratliff's waistband and he wasted no time in pulling the purple underwear down. _

_Riker was amazed at what he saw. Ratliff's hard cock was leaning towards the right, with a clear substance drenching the head and a heavy set of balls the hung right below. Riker wanted to taste it, but he couldn't just yet. He let his hand move to the cock and he stroked it softly before letting his fingers dance in Ratliff's pubs. Ratliff smiled. Riker looked towards the younger boy, and he let his mouth move over the head of the cock. He placed a kiss to the head before taking the hard flesh into his mouth. _

_Riker let his tongue move across every inch of the flesh, and he could feel Ratliff throbbing below him. He pulled off the cock and began to lick it from tip to base being sure to trace the large vein that ran the length of the cock. He let his tongue slip into the slit, and he collected the taste of the bittersweet precum. Riker moaned softly before once again wrapping his lips around the cock and bobbing his head. Riker took the entire length and he wasn't stopping. He wanted Ratliff to know that he was worth it. _

_Riker could feel the head of the cock touching the back of his throat, but he wasn't stopping. He took the cock deeper and began to swallow the cock sending shivers throughout Ratliff's body. _

_Ratliff was past ecstasy. He was loving every minute of the blowjob he was receiving. He couldn't help but moan, but it was one moan that sent Riker into overdrive. _

_"f-f-f-fuck Riker," moaned out Ratliff loudly. _

_There was no point in being quiet when something this good was happening. Ratliff let his hands fall behind Riker's head, and he quickly began to ram his cock into the mouth. He could feel his cock slide past Riker's lips and sit on his tongue while he forced it farther. Ratliff had felt no better feeling. He thrust his hips forward, and he began to speed his actions up. He gripped Riker's hair tight and began to thrust as if his life depended on it. He could feel the rumbling in his lower stomach and he knew he was close. _

_Riker let his hand move to Ratliff's balls and he began to massage them smoothly. He let his tongue move across Ratliff's thrusting cock once again, and he could feel Ratliff's orgasm painting his insides. _

_"R-r-r-r-r-Ri—i-i-i-i-ker, moaned Ratliff as he felt his sperm empty into Riker's mouth. He thrust upwards once more before pulling his softening cock from Riker's mouth. He let his lips cover Riker's and let his hands fall to the hard erection beneath Riker's underwear. _

Ratliff opened his eyes to realize he was hard and throbbing. He looked down at his naked body, and he could feel himself wanting to finish. He needed to finish, but he couldn't finish without Riker. Ratliff was tired of hiding his feeling, and he knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He stood from his bed, and made his way across the room where his secret lover was asleep.

Ratliff pulled back the cover on Riker's bed. For the first time ever he and Riker would be sharing a room. He was excited, and he couldn't wait to try things with Riker. Ratliff slipped under the cover and wasted no time in letting his hand fall to Riker's boxer clad cock. Ratliff moved his hand over Riker's cock, getting a feel for the soft meat before it got hard. Ratliff let his hand dance across the waistband before he pulled it back and let his hand grasp Riker's cock. There was no turning back now.

Ratliff gripped the cock hard as he began to move it up and down in a smooth motion. He could feel Riker move beneath him, but it was more inviting than terror. Riker opened his legs a little more and gave Ratliff move access to his growing cock. Ratliff continued to stoke the cock until he felt it reach its full mast. Ratliff let the cock pop out through the hole in front of the boxers and he took the cock into his mouth. He let his tongue dance over the head before sliding it in deeper and coating it with a heavy amount of saliva.

Riker opened his eyes as he felt warmth wrap around his cock. He looked down quickly to see his best friend sucking his cock. He didn't want it to stop. He actually wanted Ratliff to take away every bit of cum he had in his body. Riker closed his eyes and began to moan softly.

"hmmmm, suck my dick," he moaned.

Ratliff smiled as he heard Riker moan under him. He let his mouth drip harder around the cock and began to force it deeper into his mouth. He let his tongue move across the vein, and he wasn't stopping. He let his hands move to Riker's balls, and he let them roll around in his hand. He gripped the balls with a soft force and moaned around the cock, sending vibrations around the cock up through Riker's body.

Riker couldn't help but moan as he felt Ratliff moan around his cock. It was a feeling that was unexpected and something that he truly loved. He forced his hips upward and let out a loud moan.

"R-r-r-r-Rat-t-t-t-liff!"

Ratliff smiled before pulling off the cock. He let his lips move upward to Riker's lips and place a gentle peck to them. He moaned softly before letting his hips move to straddle Riker's hips. He could feel the throbbing cock at his entrance, and he wanted it inside of him. He let his head lean down to Riker's ear and whispered softly.

"I want you to take me."

Riker moaned before pushing upward, feeling his cock cock slide against Ratliff's boxer covered entrance. He let his hands move to Ratliff's cock, and he slowly moved his hand up and down Ratliff's cock. He smiled as he heard Ratliff subtle moans. He stood Ratliff up and pulled the boxer briefs down. Riker moaned as he felt Ratliff hard cock slap against his chest. Riker kissed Ratliff's chest before adjusting him in his lap.

Ratliff wanted Riker, and he wanted him now. He stood before gripping Riker's cock and leading it straight to his entrance. He let his body slide down, and he screamed in agony as Riker's head popped into his body.

Riker heard the scream, and he wanted to stop the pain, but it felt to good for him to stop. He gripped Ratliff's cock and moved his hand around it quickly. He had to try something to calm that pain Ratliff was feeling. Ratliff closed his eyes as he felt his body relax around Riker's cock. He moaned lightly before picking his body up and sliding back down on the cock with a hiss.

Riker could do nothing but moan as he felt Ratliff's warmth enclose around his length. He wanted so badly to force his cock deeper inside the hole, but he didn't want to hurt Ratliff. He loved him, and he wanted this to be a fun experience, not a painful one. Riker closed his eyes as he let Ratliff do his work, moving up and down over his cock. He was over the edge, and he wanted and was glad all of this was happening. He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets as he felt his orgasm coming. He pushed his hips forward, and moaned as he felt Ratliff's body clench around his length and release inside of him.

Riker moaned softly as he let his cock slide from Ratliff's hole. He looked down to see Ratliff still hard. He flipped the boy down on the bed, and he wasted no time in moving the cock around in his mouth. He let his tongue collect the precum that dotted the slit. He let his tongue move from tip to base over the cock, and he took the cock deep inside his mouth bobbing before letting his mouth take hold of Ratliff's balls.

Ratliff couldn't but moan out. He was so close, and he wanted Riker to taste his cum. He let his hand grip Riker's head, and pushed forward moaning out as his seed emptied to Riker's mouth.


	8. I3Rocky

_"Darkness took his body whole. He could feel himself falling through the dark hole. A dark hole that no one would want to fall down. He felt the tears swelling at his eyes and the sweat pouring from his brow. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't have a choice. _

_He landed on the dark ground with a hard thrust. He could feel his feet swelling from the pain and the sprain that occurred. He needed help, but there was no one around. There was nothing, nothing that could help him. He sunk to the darkness of the road and let the tears fall. He didn't know what to do. _

_He hated crying; he was too old to cry. He stood, moving the brown hair from his face. He wasn't going to just sit and let his happen. He was going to fight. He was going to stand up, and he was going to get what he wanted. He sucked up the pain in his body and walked down the narrow strip. _

_Nothing surrounded him. Absolutely nothing. Dark shops lined the road as he walked beyond them. Flickering lamp posts coming on and off as he passed them by, but that wasn't what he was scared of. There was something wrong with the scene. This was too easy, and he knew it but, he couldn't wait for it. _

_The creature jumped over the tops of the buildings. He watched with a glimmer in his eyes as the brown haired boy walked down the road. The creature could feel the fury in his body grow. He hated those types. The ones that wouldn't give up. If he didn't want to give up, the creature would make him give up. _

_The fowl beast followed the boy, jumping over building as he moved. The beast stopped when he set his eyes on the one element that he would use to his advantage. The cracks in the earth, the openings of the seas, and the smoke of the canyons was the perfect thing he needed. _

_He stopped. He couldn't go on anymore. There was something inside his body telling him to stop. He couldn't stop. He needed to keep moving. For the sake of his life, he needed to keep moving. He couldn't sit still. He sighed softly as he felt the bricks of the road against his back. He closed his eyes before realizing that was the most fatal mistake he could ever make. _

_Smoke and steam churned around the body. The beast jumped from the building and smiled. He had the boy right where he was. The beast gripped the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. He let his red eyes flare over his body before dropping the boy back to the ground. _

_Eyes shot open as he felt his back reconnect with the hardness of the ground. He could feel the blood soothing from the scraps of his back, but that was least of the worries on his list. He looked up, and the only thing that he could see was the dark eyes of the beast staring down on him. _

_He could feel his body trembling, the fear coursing through his veins, blood pouring from his body, and sweat beating across his chest and forehead. He needed his life. He need to live. He hadn't gotten the chance to admit his feelings. He needed to survive. He closed his eyes and just let what had to be done, done. _

_The beast grudged when he felt the boy's body fall silent. The dark beast smiled that green toothy smile and proceeded to his work. He lifted his claw from the depths of his finger and slide it across the boy's lower chest. He loved seeing the red liquid flowing form the source. _

_He pulled his claw away before letting his slimy paw grind over the boy's face. He could sense the fear, and it was only expanding his need to commit the poison he was going to. The beast leaned down closer to the boy, and he could feel the warmth of his lips against his cheek. _

_He found the boy's ear before whispering lightly. _

_"Are you ready to die, Rocky."_

"No, I don't want to die!" Rocky screamed from his sleep.

The brown eyes were wide with fear, and sweat covered his face. He wasn't ready to die. He needed his life. He looked across the room and sighed when he saw that he was inside his room. It was only a dream, or was it? Rocky closed and reopened his eyes before slumping back against the bed.

This had to stop. He had to stop waking up in the middle of the night with the same dream. He needed to know that he was protected. He needed to be wrapped in warmth. A specific warmth. Warmth that could only come from someone that was pure hearted.

Rocky turned his head, and let the brown curls fall down his face. His eyes widened when he spotted his blonde haired brother watching him. That's the warmth he needed. The only warmth that would stop the dreams. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Riker was the only one that could protect Rocky.

Riker watched his younger brother closely. This had occurred several nights in a row. He couldn't help but feel worried about his brother. He wanted to make sure he was okay. There was something that he needed to know. He loved his brother, and he would do any and everything to make sure he was okay and safe.

Rocky closed his eyes as he let his body roll out of his bed. He couldn't sleep in this bed. He couldn't be wrapped into the artificial warmth of his sheets. He let his body slide from under the material before letting his face turn to Riker, eyes asking one question.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Rocky could see the confusion written across his brother's face. He needed to be next to someone. He needed to feel the warmth. Rocky let his eyes flutter as he waited for Riker's answer. He faced Riker with a hopeful look in his eyes, and he smiled when he saw Riker nod his head.

Rocky instantly let his feet slump from the mattress. He sighed as he felt the balls of his feet touch the material of the white carpet that covered his room floor. He closed his eyes before letting his feet carry him to bed on the opposite side of the room. He opened his eyes and quickly let his body slam into the solidness of the foam and springs.

He let his body spiral under the sheets, letting his feet rest against Riker's and his body pressed against Riker's front side. Rocky closed his eyes and smiled. He had found the warmth that he needed. There was just something about Riker that him feel protected and safe.

Riker sighed as he felt his arms warp around Rocky. He needed to let his brother know that he was loved. It was an uncordial love. A love that couldn't be broken by the smallest of things. Riker closed his eyes, but he could fall asleep. Of all times, his cock now decides to get hard.

Rocky moaned silently as he felt something hard poke at his entrance. He wasn't planning this, but he certainly thought about the idea of him and Riker having sex. He continued to keep his eyes closed, but let his back push outwards. He wasn't going to give up a good opportunity.

Riker could feel his erection throbbing. He needed to get rid of it, but how? It wasn't like he could pull it out and jerk it. He needed to release, but inside what. He let his eyes travel downward, and they landed on the soft boxer clad ass that was pressed against his body. Release inside Rocky.

Riker let his hand fall forward to grip Rocky's cock. He was surprised at the size and girth of the tool. To Riker, it was more of a weapon. He could feel Rocky pressing back against him, and he knew his younger brother was enjoying the pleasure that was rocking through his body.

He let his hand slide inside the waistband of the boxers, and he smiled when he heard the sigh that left Rocky's mouth as his erection was gripped with a tight and hard grip. Riker let his hand side up and down over the hard cock. He loved the feeling of it beneath his skin.

Rocky groaned as he felt Riker's erection pop from the opening his boxers. He let his hand grip the hard cock before pulling it forward. He needed a taste of the weapon. He needed to know what it was like to feel cock going you're your throat.

Rocky sighed before moving his body down, letting his lower half hang from the edges of the bed. He was face to face with the throbbing organ in front of him. He gripped the tool with his hand before pulling it to his mouth. He let his tongue slide from inside his mouth and over the head, getting a loud and long moan from his brother.

He pulled his tongue from the head before sliding it along the eight inch length. He could feel the cock pulse at the pleasure. He licked his way back up before letting his mouth wrap around the tip. He could feel the precum coating his mouth with a layer.

Rocky let his mouth slide down onto the cock, and he could feel the head poking at his throat. He as loving the feeling. He pulled up before sliding back down quickly. He let his tongue swirl along the length as he slid further down. He could feel and hear the moans his older brother admitted.

He couldn't lie, he was loving every minute of it. He needed more. He needed to feel the hard length inside his body. He let his tongue slide around the length before kissing the head and smiling. Rocky turned his body, and he could feel the wetness touching his body.

He didn't want a condom, and he didn't want lube. He wanted to feel the head pop into his body, and he wanted to scream from the pain and pleasure. Rocky kissed his older brother on the lips before letting his mouth open.

"I want you to take me."

Riker smiled. It was the only thing that he could do. The thought of having his cock buried deep inside of his brother was something that blew his mind. He wrapped his arms around Rocky before letting his head rest at Rocky's entrance. He let the wetness slide against the pink hole and smiled as he felt the head slide into the velvety heat.

Rocky wasn't expecting the immense pain. He knew it hurt, but he was feeling was beyond pain. He closed his eyes and willed the pain away. Soon enough, he could feel the pleasure, and it was sending him into over drive. He pushed his back and ass back, and let his older brother slide in and out of his tight hole.

"Harder Rike, H-h-h-harder."

Riker smiled. He couldn't help but moan at the erotic state his brother was in. He pushed deeper, letting his hips slide in and out quicker, faster, harder. The only sounds that could be heard from the couple was that of balls slapping against ass.

Rocky was too far gone. The way Riker thirsted against his prostate. The way his cock felt inside of him. He could feel the cock throb inside of him, and it was enough to send him into ecstasy. He let Riker grip his cock and jerk it hard before he blew his entire load over the bed and Riker's hand.

Riker moaned loudly before thrusting into the tight heat one last time. He let his cock slide out before coming all over Rocky's backside. The cum sliding down Rocky's right ass cheek and his legs was too much to bear for Riker. He closed his eyes and let his body collapse.

That was, by far the best night he had spent with anyone.


	9. A Gift To You

Two weeks. Just two weeks before everything would stop and change. Two weeks before the all had to leave for their tour. Three of the Lynch boys knew what they would have to give up in two weeks as well. They didn't want to give it up; it was something they enjoyed doing, and doing it together made it even better. They had figured out that it was wrong, but they didn't care. They loved each other enough to protect the other. In two weeks they would be giving up the waves, the soft sand, and the freedom of streaking across the beach naked. They all knew they had only one chance, and that chance would be today. Today would the last time for months that they got to skinny dipping.

Ross was the first to awake. He turned his head and let his hands find his phone and the alarm that was annoying him. He pressed the little green button before sitting up. He let the sun shine through the window onto his face, and it coated his golden hair in all the right places and ways. Ross stood from his bed and let his feet touch the carpeted floor that lined around his room. He stepped closer to his closet before letting his body slide into a pair of boxer briefs. It wasn't anything new that Ross slept in the nude. With California temperatures; who didn't?

Ross slide the briefs over his body and snapped them in place. He walked to his bathroom where he instantly grabbed the comb and brush and began to work on his hair. Ross loved his hair. It was the main attraction his body, other than his nether rock. He stood in the mirror as he combed the erect bits back onto his head. He combed them down, and he let the brush style them into a classic up do, letting his bang curve around his forehead. Ross would never let anyone else touch his hair unless it was essential. He loved being able to do his own hair, and he thought about being a hair dresser at a younger age.

The blonde haired boy finished with his hair before letting a toothbrush slide into his mouth. He let the substance cover his teeth and lips, and the way it slide past his cheeks and out of his mouth made him think of another substance. A substance he loved the taste of. Ross wiped the thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to get a boner early; otherwise, he wouldn't be ready for when he, Rocky, and Riker were ready. Ross wanted to be ready, and wanted to give them a show. He had gone an entire week without pleasuring himself, trying to save up for the event that would take place today. He dropped the toothbrush before bringing the mouth was to his mouth. He swished a few times before spitting the liquid into the sink below him. Ross grabbed a small towel and brought it to his mouth.

He wiped the white residue from the corners of his lips and walked from the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what laid on his bed. He wasn't expecting any gifts from anyone, but a gift was a gift, and he wasn't complaining. He dropped the white towel and proceeded into his room. He sat atop his bed and took a look at the wrapped box with a pink bow on top. Ross couldn't help but smile at the pink bow. It was his favorite color. He picked up the box and began to shake it like a little kid on Christmas. When he realized that it wasn't heavy enough to make a sound, he dropped the box. He let his hand move to the hanging tips of the bow and pulled it slightly. Once the bow was gone, he let his hands pull the top of the box away, and he almost came in his underwear.

Inside the box was the perfect pair of custom speedos. Right over the crotch was a pink elephant truck with the lettering spelling out Ross. He picked the pair of swimwear up and soon noticed a small note card inside the box. He let the speedos sit over his bed and picked up the card.

_Hey hot stuff, you'll look even hotter in this tonight – R_

Ross didn't have to look at who signed the card. He knew it was from his older brother Riker just from the writing. He could feel his cock stir as he imagined himself inside the speedo. He wiped his mind before placing the speedo back in the box and sliding the box under his bed. He really couldn't wait for the night to come. He was finally going to have some fun.

Rocky was past overdue as he let his hand travel to his aching morning wood. He loved skinny dipping with his brothers, but his body couldn't handle not releasing at least twice a day. Rocky gripped his seven inch length hard, bringing his hand over the head before sliding it up and down. He liked pleasuring himself, but loved ramming his cock inside a warm mouth or hot ass. He moved his hand slowly before quickening his pace. He rubbed against the mushroom head, and he could feel a moan erupting from his body. He closed his eyes, and he let his free hand massage the golf ball size balls. He let his fingers twist and turn over his cock.

He let his fingers pinch and nip at his balls as he felt a familiar grudge in his stomach. He moved his hand up and over the head before letting his finger massage over the slit. He collected his pre-cum and brought it to his lips. He sucked on his finger, imagining it was Ross or Riker's cock. He moaned as he felt his orgasm wash over his body. He jerked his cock furiously, letting shot after shot of cum land all over his hand and naked body. He groaned his he let the last remains of his orgasm run down his cock. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked away all traces of his seed. He moaned as he tasted the bitter sweetness of himself.

As Rocky came down from his orgasmic high he let his legs carry him to his closet. As much as he wanted to strut around naked, he couldn't. His parents, Ryland, and Rydel were home. Plus, he needed to save his show for later on tonight. Rocky let his body slide into a pair of gray Hollister sweats and pulled a tight wife beater over his chest. He knew the tightness of the compression shirt would drive his brother crazy. It outlined his body perfectly, and didn't leave not one ab out. Rocky ran his finger down his treasure trail, and he could feel each and every one of the hairs stand up from the stimulation. He slipped into a pair of grey cat sippers before walking from his room. There was no point in hiding his sexiness.

Riker sat inside the kitchen watching as his younger brothers came down the stairs. He could feel his cock twitch with excitement. He watched as Rocky's muscles flexed under the wife beater, and the way Ross's bulge clung to the fabric of his shorts. Riker wanted to pound into both of them right then and there, but he knew his family would start asking questions, and that was something none of them needed. Riker stood from his seat in the kitchen before making his way to Ross. He grabbed his younger brother softly before whispering in his ear.

_"Can't wait to see you tonight."_

Ross couldn't help but feel his cock harden at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. He let his hand move down to Riker's growing bulge and gave it a hard rub. Riker moaned softly before pulling Ross and Riker out of the house. He couldn't wait until tonight. He needed it now. He needed to be inside one of them now. He grabbed Ross and spoke with urge in his voice.

_"Go get dressed." _

Ross smiled towards his older brother before quickly running back to his room. He knew just what to slip his body into. He let the shorts fall to his ankles before pulling the speedo from its confines. He slide the material over his body, and he could see himself fill the trunk completely. He once again pulled his shorts over his body before jetting from the house before he could get caught. He ran back outside to find his brothers inside Riker's car. He quickly jumped in the front, and he quickly let his hand fall to Riker's bulge. Riker moaned softly before pulling away from the house. He drove a few blocks, and he pulled into a private beach. He parked the car and made Ross press against his bulge hard.

_"uhhm,"_ moaned Riker as he stepped out of the car.

He waited for his brothers to stand beside him before he let his sweats fall, showing his hard eight inch cock. He gripped it hard before stepping closer to Rocky and Ross. Rocky moaned softly as he felt Riker pull the sweats from his body. He could feel his seven inch cock grow to full hardness. Riker let his hand fall over the boxer clad cock before pulled Rocky's underwear from his body. He gripped Rocky's hard cock and pulled him away from the pile of clothing that sat at his feet. Riker pulled Rocky to stand beside him as they both watched Ross pull his clothing down.

Ross pulled the shorts from his body and revealed the speedo with a long trunk exposed. Riker could feel himself moaning and growing harder at the sight. He stepped forward and grabbed the trunk hard before peeling the tight material from Ross's body. He gripped Ross's six inch cock in his right hand, Rocky's seven inch cock in his right, and he pulled them both towards the crystal blue water in front of them. He let all of their feet drag across the white sand, and he moaned when he felt Rocky slide his hand over his ass.

Within seconds the three had arrived at the water. There was no one around, so they didn't have worry about that. Riker was the first to step in. He let the water come up to his thighs, leaving his cock in plain view. Ross moaned at the cock, and he was the next to follow Riker. He stood right in front of his older brother before sinking to his knees. He gripped the eight inch cock and wasted no time in letting his tongue run across the tip. Ross let the cock slide into his mouth, and he quickly began to bob his head over the hard fury.

Rocky watched as Ross took Riker's cock down his throat. He wanted some action too. He let his legs carry him to the water. He rested behind Ross and let his hand pull Ross's ass out of the water. Rocky stared at the puckered hole before letting his index finger slide in. He pushed into the hole, and he could feel Ross's body jerk. Rocky loved the warmth that surrounded his finger. He pulled out slowly before plunging back in quickly, but that time with two fingers. Riker could feel Ross's moan around his cock. He was loving the feeling. He gripped Ross's head and began to thrust upward, touching the back of Ross's throat.

Rocky pulled his finger from Ross's ass, and he quickly jerked his cock. He felt it harden before dipping it into the water. He pulled it up before rubbing it against the brown hair that coated Ross's ass. He pushed it slowly, and he could feel Ross's body jerk with pain and excitement. He felt his balls at the Ross's ass and stopped. He rested for a moment before sliding out and forcing back in. Rocky loved the heat he was ramming into. He wasted no time in pounding the hole hard. He closed his eyes and just let his cock plow its way inside.

_"F-f-f-fuck baby bro,"_ moaned Riker as he felt the tip of his cock slide against Ross's tongue. He pulled his cock from Ross's mouth. He looked down onto Ross's face, and moaned. It was the perfect thing to cum on. Riker closed his eyes and listed to Ross's moans as he jerked his cock over the surface in front of him.

_"F-f-f-fuck me, R-r-r-r-rocky," _screamed Ross as he felt Rocky's cock touch that bundle of nerves.

Rocky moaned softly as he continued to force his cock inside his younger brother. He leaned forward and let his hand grip Ross's cock. He quickly began to jerk the cock hard. He moved his hips, with brutal force and moaned as he felt himself growing closer to release. He slammed into the hole once more before painting his brother's prostate with his orgasm. Rocky continued to jerk Ross, and he wasn't too far behind. Rocky let the water wash over his hand and let his finger curve over Ross's head before he heard loud moan.

_"R-r-r-r-rocky,"_ moaned Ross as he released into the water. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as he felt Rocky remove his cock from his ass.

Riker was beyond tuned on. He had just heard Rocky release inside of Ross and Ross release into the water. He gripped his cock with force and began to jerk it hard. He moved his hand up and down, letting his finger curve around the tip. He moved his hand from base to tip and let his free one cup his balls. He pulled away from his balls and gripped Ross's chin. He forced his cock into his hand and moaned as he felt his orgasm paint Ross's face.

_"Best little cum fuck ever," _moaned Riker as he let his softening cock glide around Ross's face.

Ross leaned forward and licked the remaining cum from his brother's cock before slipping under the water to wipe the cum from his face. He let his head slide up from the water and smiled when he saw Riker leaning into Rocky's mouth. He zoomed over to them and wrapped his arms around both of their chest. He sighed before standing and making his way back to shore – with his brothers closely behind him. They all quickly dressed before sliding into the car. Riker turned to his younger brother and smiled.

_"Best day ever,"_ he said with excitement in his voice.

_"To bad I'll be months before we can do this again," _came Ross with disappointment.

Rocky looked at the grin on Riker's face before turning his head to Ross. He smiled towards the youngest of them.

_"Who said anything about stopping at all."_

Ross just smiled.

* * *

**okay, so the title says gift you! that's just what this is. i most likely won't be updating anything for the next week. I'm going on vacation, so yeah. I said i wouldnt be updating, but i will be writing. I will be writing. I wont be posting on fanfiction, but i will be posting on the archive i co own. **

** : - . c o m (just remove the spaces)**


	10. XFeelXTheXLoveX

Darkness overtook the sky skies of Los Angles. The moon shone down onto the water city, giving it the perfect glow. To the outside world it looked like the perfect place to be, but inside the boarders of the city, there were people that you would never want to meet. People that would give anything to see your face buried in the dirt. They would try anything they could to see you dead, and once it was done, they wouldn't care. Los Angles had quite a few people like it.

Ratliff rose from his bed. He couldn't sleep; he had too much on his mind. He needed time to clear his thoughts. He turned his head and sighed when he saw that the time was two. Two in the morning, and he couldn't sleep. He didn't know what was keeping him up so long, but he figured a cool shower would help his body. Ratliff threw the sheets form over his body, and he let his feet slide to the floor beneath him.

He sighed softly before standing and making his way to the bathroom. It didn't take long for Ratliff to strip the plaid boxer briefs and step into the cold stream. He needed this. He needed the cold water beating down his back. He closed his eyes and sighed. He just couldn't wipe her from his thoughts. She was everyone. In his head, his hand, she even blurred his vision. Ratliff closed his eyes, and he let the water take him to another world.

_Ratliff jumped when he felt hands wrap around his body. He wasn't expecting anyone else to join him in the shower. He turned his head and smiled when he saw the nakedness of the brunette god. She was perfect in every way. The way the brown hair flowed down her back, her brown eyes staring into Ratliff, the round, pert breasts, and the perfect shaven heat. Ratliff felt his body grow aroused when he felt her hand slide around his shaft. He sighed softly before letting her continue. _

_Laura gripped the hard rod and let it slide over her fingers. She loved how soft it felt with the hardness. She loved moment like these. The times where she could see Ratliff aroused and wild up. She let her hand move up and down the shaft as she felt it pulse in her hand. She let her mouth lean down to the hardness, and she let out a soft breath across the length. She could feel Ratliff's hardness jump with excitement. She lowered her mouth and let her tongue dance across the head of the length. _

_Ratliff was past heaven. He was in a place that only existed when you felt something as good as this. Being with Laura was different. Every movement she made sent more and more pleasure coursing through is body. It was one hundred times better than anyone he'd ever been with. With Laura, things were worth taking the risks with. Ratliff just closed his eyes and moaned as he let Laura finish her work. _

_Laura let her tongue dip into the slit. She loved the taste of Ratliff Monica Moon. He had the perfect smell, look, and an amazing taste and flavor. She rolled the pre cum across her tongue and smiled when she tasted the sweetness. It was something different, something amazing. She kissed the head before pulling off the hardness. She gripped it with her hand and jerked it once before letting his tongue slide down the length. It felt good to be tasting Ratliff's cock. She loved the way the throbs felt against her mouth. _

_She licked from tip to base, and smiled when she heard Ratliff moan above her. She loved his moans, his cries, and everything about him. She kissed the length once again before taking the entire length into her mouth. She felt her lips at the base of the erection, and she knew she had reached a major accomplishment. _

Ratliff moaned as he let his hand move around his hardness. He felt his hand move up and down the shaft. He let his thumb dip into the pool of precum that gathered at the head, and he moaned. He forced his hands into a fist, and wasted no time in thrusting into the air. He needed this release.

_Ratliff closed his eyes as he felt his erection pop into Laura's heat. It was so much different than anything he had ever experienced. He started slow, letting Laura grow accustomed to his size, but after a while, he felt his body quicken. He gripped Laura's hips and he forced the hardness inside her. He could hear the clapping, and it was the perfect sound for him. _

Ratliff felt his orgasm approach quickly. He gripped his cock and forcefully let his hand move up and down the length. There was just something about the way Laura made him feel. He let his hand glaze over the seven inch length and moaned when he felt his orgasm spill from his cock. Ratliff closed his eyes, and he let the cool water touch his sensitive cock. It was just a feeling that he loved. He turned the water from the shower off, and he pulled the curtain back. The sight he saw in front of him shocked him. There standing in front of his eyes was the very girl he had been thinking about.


	11. CoyleR5

**Just a quick little note about One Shot Requests. ****I am no longer accepting request through the reviews on the story. If you request a one shot, it must be a message in my inbox****. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Riker's eyes opened as he felt the sun beaming down into his body. He hated morning like any other person, but he knew he had to get up, but before he could even move, he felt the hardness of his cock touching him. He could feel the blood feeling it, and he couldn't think of what would work to relieve it. Riker, being twenty one, was not new to the whole jacking off scene. He had done it several times on his own, and he had practiced with his brother a little, but now wasn't the time for jacking off. This was the part where he hated that he was single. He needed something to fuck. Riker wanted a girlfriend, he just never had the time to find one, and he didn't want to put her through the band and touring and whatnot. Riker closed his eyes as he felt his cock throb, and he couldn't help but feel his mind settle on the only girl that was around at the moment. He knew it was wrong, but he had to get rid of his erection, and that was the only way it was going to happen.

When Riker let his mind and body settle on what he was doing, and he quickly and painfully stepped out of his bed. The only thing that Riker had on was a pair of tight fitting blue boxer briefs. That was the only thing that he needed. He knew that he would have to get naked, and why not make it easier. He could feel the tip of his cock forcing its way out of the waistband, and he could feel his balls tightening. He needed to be inside the warmth of his sister's pussy. He let his eyes move to the clock that sat on the table beside his bed, and he couldn't help but let a smile move across his lips. It was early. He knew Rydel would be up and that everyone else would be asleep. When he looked at the time, he could feel his cock jump, and within seconds, he was out of the door of his bedroom, headed for the one place his sister rested.

Riker stepped into the hallway of the Lynch house, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was walking around with a boner. It wasn't really a big deal, because, all the boys got one, but it would eventually go away when they came in contact with the other, but Riker knew his wouldn't. He turned his body to face Rydel's room, and he let his legs and body carry him the entire length of the hall. When he was in front of Rydel's door, he didn't even knock. There was no point in knocking. He knew that she wasn't doing anything and that she never locked her door. Riker let his fingers wrap around the knob of the door, and he twisted it to his right. He pulled the door open, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight he saw. He actually felt his erection increase, if it was possible, and he felt more and more horny. He knew girls had needs to, but he would've never thought that his sister would play with a dildo.

Rydel was more than started when she looked up at her older brother. She really and truly had no idea how to explain herself, but how much was there to explain. She had needs, and they needed to be fulfilled. Just as the boys jerked off, she fucked herself with a dildo. It was the same thing all the way around. The only thing with her was that she never wished to get caught. She never wanted to be put in that situation where she had to explain it. She knew there wasn't much to say, but from the look Riker gave her, she knew that she would have to give him something. On a regular Riker and Rydel were the closest out of the Lynch siblings, but now they would be even closer. Riker could feel his cock throbbing from its confines behind his underwear. He let one hand grip the waistband, and he let the other one close the door behind him. He loved his sister, now he would find out just how much he loved her.

Rydel felt her mouth and body let out a long moan as she watched her older brother peel away his underwear. She never thought she would be thinking like that, but she didn't have a choice. She was quite frankly, tired of the dildo. She wanted the real thing, and she knew that if it was with her brother, everything would be okay. She knew that she was in good hands, and that everything would be taken care of, and she knew that Riker wanted her, which is why she let the dildo slide away from her pussy. She wanted Riker inside of her. She wanted to feel his seven inches moving deep inside and around her, but before she could get to that, she wanted to taste it. She wanted to know what dick tasted like, but most of all she wanted to know what her brother's dick tasted like. She wanted to let her tongue slide and glide all around his cock, and that's just what she was going to do.

Riker felt his underwear at his feet, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his naked sister in front of him. He knew that that's what he wanted, and by the way his cock was throbbing, it wanted Rydel as well. Riker watched as his younger sister moved her body up, and he couldn't help by move forward. It was as if she was some kind of magnet, pulling him closer and closer. When Riker was standing inches away from Rydel, he felt her mouth drop to his chest. In a way he was kind of glad that they weren't kissing and making out, but he knew that things were far beyond a kiss and making out. Things were so far gone that when he felt his sister's tongue on the tip of his cock, he couldn't help but let out a long moan. He loved the way it felt against his sensitive head, and it was reliving him on so many levels.

Rydel smiled when she saw her and heard her brother moaning. She knew that she was doing a good job. She closed her eyes, and she let more of Riker's seven inches slip into her mouth. She was about halfway down when she began to slobber and coat his erection with everything she had. She let her tongue swirl around the length, and she couldn't help but feel it pulsate in her mouth. She let her head slide back up, licking the length as she moved, and she couldn't help but to dive back in full blast. She let her gag reflex go, and when she felt the head of Riker's cock at the back of her throat, she couldn't help but to bob up and down, coating his length in her warm saliva.

Riker was beyond pleasure. He had never gotten a blow job as good as the one her was feeling. He never knew that his sister was so good. He let his eyes flutter down to her moving up and down his cock, and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. The way she was moving on him was just enough to make him hornier then he had ever been. Riker let his hands move to the back of Rydel's head, and he couldn't stop what happened next. He closed his eyes, and he began to thrust his hips forward, fucking Rydel's face fast and quick. To say Rydel wasn't enjoying it would be a lie. She was loving how Riker's cock was sliding in and out of mouth, and how he had a hold on her. She wanted Riker to feel good, but she wanted to get to the good part. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but she just wanted to move on before everyone got up and questioned them.

Riker continued to ram his seven inch cock into Rydel's mouth until he felt a boiling in his stomach. Riker felt his toes curl, and when he slid into Rydel's mouth one last time, he let loose everything that he was holding inside. Nothing made him feel any better. He gripped his body tight, and he shot his hot and sticky fluid into Rydel's mouth, coating it with a thin layer of his cum. Rydel couldn't help but to swallow it. She actually wanted a taste of it, and she could not have been more pleased with the taste of her older brother. She felt Riker's hand move from her head, and she couldn't stop the liquid that fell from her pussy as she rubbed her clit. She wanted Riker, and she wanted him now. She didn't care what she had to do, but she was going to feel his big dick plow her in and out.

Rydel let her eyes open, and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Riker's cock was still standing erect. That's just what she wanted. She let her body turn, and she let her body fall flat onto the bed. She didn't know what position they were going to get in, but she liked being able to lay down. She closed her eyes, and with her hand she motioned Riker over, letting out the quietest of whispers.

"Come and fuck me, Riker."

It took Riker no time at all to join Rydel. He could feel his cock leaking precum, and he knew that he needed Rydel. He closed his eyes, gripped his cock, and lined it with the opening of his younger sister. Riker let the head of his cock sit at Rydel's entrance for a moment, before he let it slide into her tight heat. He could feel everything that he needed. The way that Rydel's pussy gripped his cock, and the way the heat spread through his body. Riker let his speed and motion pick up when he felt Rydel's hands slap him across his bare ass. If that wasn't enough motivation, he didn't know what was. Riker closed his eyes, and he felt his cock move in and out at a constant speed, doing nothing but pleasuring his only sister.

Ross awoke with a fright in his face. He had heard moaning, and he wanted to know what was going on. He quickly pulled the cover from his bed and stepped down. Like Riker, he too, was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, but his were pink, and there was a slight bulge in the center of them. Ross yawned, and he let his arms stretch back before he let his body move across the room he and Ryland shared. When Ross stepped into the hall, he knew just where the moaning was coming from. He never thought Rydel would actually be having sex, but he was utterly surprised when he twisted her door open, and his older brother was plowing between her legs.

The seventeen year old Ross, didn't know what to do. He knew that there were times when Riker got horny, but he never thought he was stoop to Rydel. Ross wanted to get out of the room, but from the way he stopped plowing Rydel and looked towards him, he felt scared. He didn't know what Riker had up his sleeve, but he didn't like it. He wanted to leave the room, but before he could turn around and exit, his older brother was in front of him with a hand around his wrist. Ross wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and Riker would make sure of it.

"Since you can't knock, it's time for your punishment," Riker whispered into his younger brother's ear.

Ross couldn't help the pleasure that moved through his body when he heard Riker moan into his ear. The only thing Ross could feel at that point was his cock rising and growing harder and harder. Ross knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He was just as horny as Riker and Rydel, and now he needed his release. He didn't know what Riker and Rydel had planned for him, but he really couldn't wait. Ross closed his eyes, and he let Riker control his body, and he soon found himself laying still on the bed, handcuffed from the headboard. Riker moved around Rydel's room, and he smiled when he found a paddle and the nine inch dildo Rydel had been playing with.

Riker smiled as he stood and watched his brother. He didn't know what came over him, but he had the urge to cause his brother pain. He had the urge to pinch his nipples until they were red, and he wanted to rip Ross's balls off his body. He smiled towards Ross before leaning down and taking his right nipple into his mouth. He knew what he was doing, and when Ross starting moaning in pain, he knew that he was doing his job, and biting Ross's nipples was working. Riker pulled from Ross's chest, and continued south, letting Ross's heavy balls fall into his hand. He quickly wrapped his fingers around them, and he pulled hard, getting nothing but a loud and painful moan from Ross.

Rydel could do nothing but smile. She loved the painful moans that Ross was releasing, and she wanted to be a part of them. She looked at the wooden paddle Riker had picked up, and in an instant it was in her hands. She let her naked body move towards Ross, and she let her hands lift his hairless bottom up into the air. She knew how a paddle worked, and she knew she had the force to make it hurt. She picked up the paddle and swung it back, and she let it connect with Ross's ass, moaning when she heard the moan that left his mouth. She spanked him again, and she was so close. She could feel her orgasm approach, and before she came, she climbed over Ross, and let his six inch cock enter her body. She jumped up and down, while Ross pushed upward. Rydel closed her eyes, and she could feel her pussy getting wetter than it had ever been. When she moaned, she knew that she had came over her brother's cock. She smiled towards Ross, and moaned when she saw the tears rolling down his face.

Riker smiled at his younger sister and how she rode Ross. It was enough to get him harder if that was possible. When she pulled off of him, he couldn't help what popped into his mind. He walked towards Ross on the bed, and he opened the bedside table and pulled out a cock ring. He smiled at the device before he wrapped it around Ross's cock. He knew his younger brother was hard, and now he had to stay hard. Riker controlled his orgasm, and he couldn't cum until he said so. Riker looked at Ross, and he smiled at the tears that ran down his face. He lowered his mouth to Ross's ear, and he let three words fall from his mouth.

"My turn now."

Ross didn't know what Riker was talking about, but he could do nothing but sob when he felt Riker's seven inch cock plow into his ass. He wasn't ready, and he hadn't been prepared. They didn't even use lube. Ross tried his best to not to cry, but the pain he felt was too much for him. He let the tears fall from his eyes, and couldn't help but miss the smile that rolled across Riker's face. Ross didn't know how his brother was enjoying himself while he was feeling so much pain, but he knew things were turning when he felt his cock throb. He was enjoying being plowed by his older brother, and it was causing him so much pleasure.

Riker pulled his cock, leaving only the head inside of Ross, before he quickly forced his hips upward. He could feel the tightness of Ross's ass, and the heat that wrapped around his cock. This was everything he needed. He let his hand fall to Ross's bottom, and he quickly slapped the white cheek hard, turning it red. When Ross moaned from that, it only brought more pleasure to Riker. He closed his eyes, and he continued to plow into Ross, letting his dick force its way in and out of Ross. Riker could tell that Ross was close from the way his body jumped up and down on the bed. Riker let his cock slip out of Ross, and he let one hand wrap around his cock, and the other around Ross's cock.

Riker moved his body forward, so that his cock was directly over Ross's face, and he let his hand move up and down his shaft. He was so close, and the painful moans Ross let out from not being able to release, only caused him more pleasure. Riker let his thumb rub across his head, and he couldn't help the moan that fell from his mouth. He gripped his cock hard, and he let his hand move quicker than he knew, and within seconds he was coating his younger brother's face in a layer of his thick white cum. When Riker finished his orgasm, he let his hand remove the cock ring that was around Ross's cock, and he instantly waved Rydel over. The party wasn't quite over yet.

Rydel and Riker let their tongue move up and down Ross's cock, and within seconds they were both taking their younger brother's load. Through all his pain and tears, he was able to pump his load out. He was in so much pleasure, and he knew that his older siblings enjoyed him. They had so much fun, and he really wanted to do it again, but he knew the chances of that were slim to none.


End file.
